


Cookies

by Milesupshur47



Series: Wildecest Anthology [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Incest, Mother/Son Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wildecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milesupshur47/pseuds/Milesupshur47
Summary: After a first date goes south, Nick Wilde finds comfort in the most unlikely  (likely?) of places.





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> "This is a WildeCest story. For those wondering, this means Nick and his mom are gonna do the thing. Enthusiastically. If that's your thing, sweet! You are in the right place and in for a treat! If that is not your thing, that's cool too! Just skip right over this and please don’t leave me long winded comments about how I’m going to hell. Trust me, I know. See you next time!"
> 
> ~~~forward by Erinnyes
> 
> Don’t bug anyone for enjoying this or me for writing it. 
> 
> I wrote this on a lark and turns out I had a lot of fun doing it. This might turn into a new side project of mine depending on how I feel about it.  
> Thanks to Erinnyes and Raynos for helping edit and proofreading :)

—-

Nick sighed as he softly clicked the door of the apartment shut. 

To say the date had been a disappointment was an understatement. It wasn’t too far from a disaster, but the young vixen he had flirted with at work didn’t exactly have much to offer except a pretty face and fluttering eyelashes. Sure, even Judy thought she was cute - that’s why she encouraged the date. But Nick wanted more than cute; he wanted someone to come home to and talk about the day with, rather than a one night stand. 

At least, not another one. He’d done his share of one night stands in the past.

Right now, Nick was looking forward to unwinding for the weekend; just take some personal time to relax at home, maybe even watch a few movies. Besides, it would be nice to have a quiet moment or two with-

“Nicky, Is that you?” came the soft tone from the kitchen.

Clarissa Wilde, (Claire to her friends), had been left to her own devices for most of the day. To her, her son seemed to have caught the eye of some lucky vixen and was out courting the potential mate, and so she had spent her day off from work relaxing and tidying up around the house in between the various bits of leisure she managed to find in the siesta. All the while she wondered about how her son’s day at work was and then about the date he had afterwards. She had hoped it went well, as any good mother would. 

After he had graduated from the academy, Nick was in need of a place to stay before he got back on his feet. Being a hustler for the majority of his adult life had helped neither his bank account nor his credit score. Fortunately, his mother was all too happy to oblige him. With Nick’s new career choice, Mrs. Wilde was proud of her son and more than happy to have him under the same roof again. 

“Yeah mom it’s me!” he shouted back as he loosened his tie just enough to keep the knot, pulling it over his head and slinging it over the coat rack. He plopped his keys into the basin by the door. “The fox of the hour has arrived!” 

He had sarcastically muttered the last words, but his mother’s hearing was as sharp as ever, and it didn’t take much to correctly surmise the date had not gone to plan. She was thankful that she had just put a tray of cookies in the oven. Maybe they’d help cheer up her boy. 

Nick coasted past the kitchen door, throwing an emerald wink his mother’s way to assuage her worries over him, a wink which was parroted in violet by his mother. He knew that she could see right through the subterfuge, but still he played the card and headed for the bathroom, unbuttoning his blue shirt along the way. A hot shower was the first thing he needed to wash away the long day and unwinding to a movie or something on the couch would wrap it up nicely. 

Mrs. Wilde’s mouth turned down at the corners seeing her son walk by without another word and an obviously hollow wink. He had really been looking forward to this date, and from what he had told her the girl was a fine enough vixen. Part of her had hoped that her son would be able to find a suitable mate, maybe settle down and have a couple of kits rather than live here with her. That wasn’t to say that she was disappointed in her son; quite the contrary she was more proud of him than he could possibly imagine. The boy just seemed so lonely, and there only so much a mother could do to alleviate that ache.

It wasn’t as if she didn’t feel it too. Being a single vixen herself, Clarissa felt that ache quite keenly. Most other women her age had a full family to come home to, with a partner to share a bed with and to hold close at night. It had been a long while since she had felt the warmth of a mate’s fur against hers. 

Absently, she wondered how long it had been since Nick had last been with someone. He rarely mentioned any relationships he’d had with other females, most likely out of embarrassment of sharing the details with his mom. Still, she was curious. She would have liked to have known if her son had found comfort somewhere, whether it was a long standing girlfriend or a passionate one night stand. 

The sound of running water from the shower shook her from the thought. She checked the timer for the oven and finding it to be satisfactory decided to have a seat in the living room while she waited for Nick.

It wasn’t as if her son wasn’t a handsome fox. On the contrary, Claire thought he looked quite dashing, but what mother doesn’t think that of her son? Most mammals his age didn’t take much stock into borderline flirty compliments from their mothers; most mammals paid little heed to such things. 

Nick was different. Whenever his mother acted her part with matronly wisdom or affectionate coddling he never really brushed her off like so many would. He was considerate and grateful. He had always been that way even as a pup, but after they reconnected and his mother had learned about her sons adventure with a certain bunny cop Nick had been even more respectful towards her. He surprised her with hugs more often, offered to help with whatever menial task she attempted without asking, joked around with light pinches and pokes when cooking, and somehow at the end of everything managed to talk to her into the wee hours of the night till they both fell asleep against each other on the couch. No, Nick was not like most boys; he was her special boy. And any vixen would be lucky to have him. Just as she was. 

Claire hugged her sides to the thought of him. “Such a sweet boy,” she sighed aloud as she shifted in her seat. She was so proud of the fox he had become but it warmed her heart that she was still able to cherish the boy she raised, and to know that her heart was in good paws with him at home. 

——

Nick sighed as the warm water worked its magic to wash away the day. 

This was not the first time he had tried and failed to find a suitable mate, and the red fox anticipated that it would not be the last, though now he was contemplating taking another dry spell for the foreseeable future. 

He had met the young vixen at work of all places. She was apparently some kind of consultant working with the higher-ups on some sort of unusual but harmless cases, and had managed to catch Nick’s eye. Maybe it was the way she carried herself with her seemingly buttoned-up attitude. Or perhaps it was the way she flicked her tail that reminded him of something he hadn’t known he wanted. In any case after a stray mention of the fox to his partner a certain bunny had been as overzealous as usual and gone out of her way to set up a meet-cute between the vixen and Nick, which he grudgingly agreed to. Still he had tried to talk his date up to his mother, trying his best to appear optimistic to the older vixen. He didn’t want her to worry about how he wasn’t getting any younger and he still hadn’t found a mate to give her grandchildren, though the only time she ever mentioned those was with a light ribbing and a soft peck to his cheek. 

The date had been pleasant enough, and even the girl was as much a treat as she appeared: she was pretty, quirky, and seemed fun from the outset. But despite his best effort in getting to know her, the dinner was stale and overly quiet at times. Nick could tell the lady was not impressed by his job, his partner, or his aspirations to become the first fox detective, and it didn’t take long for the former confox to realize that his date had only been interested in him superficially. Afterwards he was glad to be rid of the cringe that was his latest foray into the dating world and returned home; home where the only eyes that were cast upon him did so with no judgement whatsoever. 

Consequently, his thoughts turned to his mother. She was the only truly consistent vixen in his life, the only one that was there for him at every step when he needed support. She worked hard to be able to give him the things he wanted when he was just a pup, enabled him to try and join the scouts club despite her doubts and reservations towards her boy’s hidden desire to belong in an environment dominated by prey and (then) prejudice. When that inevitably fell through, she did her best to try and inspire him to do better and be a better mammal than those that tried to tell him he wasn’t. Even after he ended up a hustler she welcomed him back into her loving arms. Now Nick worked everyday to set the record straight and try and repay the kindness his mother gave and continued to show to him in that way.

It was a shame that he was all she had to come home to, he thought with a degree of melancholy. After his father, Mrs. Wilde never found anyone else to keep her happy. At least, not to Nick’s knowledge. He was sure that she wouldn’t try to regale him with any tales of bedroom escapades or anything of that nature, but Nick had hoped that she would have been able to find some comfort in another mammal’s arms at some point. 

It wasn’t as if she was undesirable; despite getting along in years his mother carried herself well, age not having taken its toll on her mind let alone her body. She maintained a healthy form of smooth curves and slick fur, and only a little makeup was ever needed just to accentuate her lovely eyes. And she was still so very perky. 

Nick was usually lucky enough to experience this firsthand in the form of the many hugs and innocent kisses his mother planted on him around the house. Most kits grew out of the sweet tokens of affection their mothers paid them, rejecting their attention with a groan or a push away. But Nick still enjoyed the closeness he and his mother shared physically; it was only in recent memory that he had started to notice her more feminine assets. 

Yes, any fox old or young would be lucky to have his paws on her body.

Nick let out a chilled breath despite the warmth that permeated his body. It was only after he felt a familiar warm tingle below his waist did he look down to see that his foxhood was stood at full attention from his sheath. His eyes widened and the fox quickly turned the water from hot to cold in hopes that it would clear the physical symptoms of his mental canoodling. It was only once the chilly water washed through his fur that he realized that he had practically been fantasizing about his mother for the past few minutes; a thought which elicited another seemingly appropriate shudder from the todd. 

Nick wiped the cool water down his face and reflected briefly on the thoughts which had necessitated the cooldown. “Today must have been longer than I thought,” he sighed. If he were being honest with himself, perhaps part of why his dates kept failing was the simple fact that he’d already found a vixen with every quality he could want, except for that little detail where she was his mother.

But was it so out of the question? There weren’t any practical reasons not to do it aside from possible offspring defects. That, and the fact that his mother would never do such a thing with her son. Just mentioning such a thing would probably ruin their relationship.

But... they had been rather close since reconnecting. His mother had been so supportive of him, and they had some of the most fun together that Nick had had in years. They were already very close, what was wrong with being a little closer?

Nick grimaced again with his eyes shut, this time rapping his knuckle lightly against his head.

“Stop it, stop it, stop thinking about her like that, she’s your mother.” Try as he may he couldn’t get the idea out of his head. 

His mom couldn’t be everything he wanted from a partner. She couldn’t be the woman that Nick came home to everyday to regale with his tales of parking duty from work. He wouldn’t be able to lie with her in bed or fall asleep in her arms...they certainly couldn’t do so after a passionate bout of lovemaking, the thought of which sent a simultaneous chill and thrill through his fur; Nick couldn’t do any of that with his mother.

Couldn’t he?

They were already so close: a welcoming embrace when he needed it; a cute, triangle-shaped ear to bend that she offered so readily; and there were always the talks that went on well into the night that ended with the sun rising on the two of them snuggled on the couch. Was there truly any harm in pressing their connection a bit further?

Almost reluctant to leave the unjudging shower, Nick turned off the water, breathing in a few more puffs of steam before he pulled the shower curtain back and stepped out. The fox didn’t have the chance to drip on the bath mat before the tranquil silence was interrupted by a voice not his own. 

“Nick?” came a call from beyond the foggy atmosphere of the bathroom. “Are you okay? You’ve been in there longer than usual.”

Her familiar voice quickly shook him from the illusion of his mind, again replacing it with the picturesque and untarnished vision of his mom.

“I’m okay, Mom!” was his hurried reply. 

There was a slight drawl to her next words, Mrs. Wilde’s attempt at a joke most likely. There must be some truth to the adage that mothers are mind readers, because she had a habit of being more timely and uncanny with her jests than she had any right to be.

“You don’t need any help in there do you, honey?”

Nick blinked a few times, now trying to remove the image of his mom opening the door and joining him in the shower. He nearly gritted his teeth in surprise at how appetizing the idea was. She could saunter through the mist with her tail swishing behind her seductively, her paws would feel so soft sudsing up his chest from behind until her fingers traced lower just above his sheath....

“No!” he quickly blurted out only to be met by a tentative silence. He gathered his scruples and formed a more coherent tone. “No, mom I’m just really beat is all. I’ll be out in a minute.”

There was a pause, followed by the soft and matronly tone he was used to.

“Okay. If you need anything, let me know.”

Still as caring as ever, he thought. 

Nick leaned against the sink. His head hung low for a spell as he tried to gather more of his thoughts. He looked up to see his foggy reflection in the mirror and wondered how exactly he could talk to her about this. He wanted to be open with his thoughts, confide in his mother about his loneliness, and maybe even sort out the jumble of feelings in his head. The best way he could imagine starting was with a question, as unremarkable as any other one on any other day.

“Are you okay today, mom?” he half-shouted through the door. 

Mrs. Wilde had had an uneventful day, as was to be expected of her day off. With Nick out of the house Claire was left with a healthy amount of privacy for the entire day. The downside was the standard onset of loneliness that dogged her. Claire was able to sate some of her desire for companionship with some self petting on the couch, but that only lasted so long. As such, her son’s return was both a reprieve from the boredom as well as the sole outlet of her need for affection. Just….not in the way she truly desired, but that was to be expected from her son.

“Of course I’m okay, baby. I’m more curious about your date than anything right now.”

Nick sighed to himself.

“It went about as well as can be expected. I’m sure I managed to bungle it up somehow.” Quietly, he wrapped himself in a towel and began to dry his head with another as he tried for the door.

——

Mrs. Wilde parked herself on the couch before her ears twitched towards his words. At this point she was more worried than curious about her son’s night out but elected to follow the course of tact rather than pry into his affairs. The boy deserved some privacy even if she was still his mother.

The door creaked open behind her and Nick called out to answer her inquiry with an exaggerated sigh. Claire turned in her seat to better address him.

“Oh honey, it couldn’t have been that-“ she stopped in her tracks when her eyes caught a glimpse of the fox standing in the doorway. 

Dressed only in a towel hanging round his waist was Nick, but not the Nick that she was used to. His fur was pressed slick against his body from the shower, having been toweled only slightly and was still clinging to his taut form rather well. The curves of his musculature were easily visible under his fur, and Claire was able to appreciate all the good the academy had done for her son. Nick was too busy drying his ears with another towel over his eyes to notice how his mother was uncharacteristically ogling him, especially as her eyes drifted lower over his form to notice the healthy bulge beneath his wrapped towel. 

Something awoke in the older vixen, something she hadn’t thought of since before Nick had been born. She had always thought of her son as the little boy that had wanted to join the scouts, the cub that stacked blocks too high only to knock them down on purpose, or the pup that complained about going to school even though she knew part of him liked it. She hadn’t gotten to see him grow into a fine young man, or further still into a handsome todd, but here he was in little more than a length of cloth, dripping on the carpet and unwittingly putting on a show for a vixen whose mouth began to water. 

My son is hot...when did that happen? 

After unknowingly finishing his impromptu show, Nick slung his drying towel over his shoulder and moved to have a seat on the couch with only some distance between him and his mother. A few moments passed while both foxes let their emotions settle, but it was the older vixen that broke the silence. 

“So what happened, honey?”

Nick’s ambivalent expression turned to a much more obvious sour one. Claire knew that it wasn’t exactly like her son to be open about his romantic life, at least not about the details. But she was his mother, and while her curiosity could be discerned from the corners of her eyes her intentions were purely altruistic; she wanted to help her son process in any way she could. 

Nick sheepishly rubbed his arm.

“It’s not like she wasn’t a nice girl,” he started with a sigh, “we just didn’t really catch on like I hoped.”

“Why do you think that is?”

He shrugged.

“I don’t know. I was all slick smile and smooth one-liners until we actually sat down for dinner. Then we just…” he held his paws up as if he was trying to grasp at any sliver of explanation,”....froze.”

Claire shifted in her seat to face her son and leaned a shoulder casually against the couch back. 

“You two just didn’t click.”

Nick’s head hung low and he shook it gently while staring at the floor. 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Nick. You’re bound to have a few bad dates here and there. And it’s not like it’s the end of the world that you didn’t land this girl,” she said, trying for an uplifting tone. “I was lucky to meet your father when I did. If I hadn’t, chances were I would’ve gone on too many dates much like yours tonight and made an even bigger fool of myself.”

Nick’s brow drew to a line as he turned to look at her.

“So what you’re saying is that I need to stop putting myself out there, just sit on my paws, and wait for some gorgeous vixen to come along and sweep me off my feet,” he said with only a modicum of snarky wit.

The vixen rolled her eyes with a smile.

“Oh sweetheart, you know that’s not how I meant it!”

“Not all of us could be as lucky as you on a first date, mom.”

Clarissa smiled. She had been lucky; meeting Nick’s father as early in life as she did was pure coincidence. So much so that she had never actually gone on a real date before she met James. And only a few short years later they were lucky once more enough to have Nick. When mother and son were on their own, Claire never gave much thought to putting herself back out there; she was happy with the experience she had and was comfortable to raise her son on her own.

“Luck has nothing to do with it. It was just a matter of being a good match for each other. We dated and got to know each other like any couple should.” She smiled absently at the memories of Nick’s father. “It helped that your father was a very charming fox, just like you.” She inserted the flirt at the last second, not quite wanting to say anything to push the envelope. It had the desired effect and her son blushed, averting his gaze with a slight chuckle before returning to his resting posture.

“Maybe he didn’t pass enough of his good looks and charm onto me. I’m sure I bungled the date in more ways than one.”

Mrs. Wilde shook her head with a soft smile.

“Oh Nick, you’re much too hard on yourself. Tell me what happened. Maybe I could offer some pointers for your next outing.”

Nick sighed and began to tell her about the setup: how he had phoned ahead the prospective vixen for a timeframe suitable for both them, how he was courteous to pull her chair at the venue, how he didn’t step on her toes and order for her like any other bozo with testosterone might’ve, and how at the end of it he even covered the bill. It looked like everything Claire had taught her son about being a gentlemammal had stuck, and the vixen couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride build in her chest, a feeling that did nothing to quench her more enticing fantasies of the two of them.

When he was through, Nick paused in silent thought. He had been trying his best to keep his mind off his recent shower thoughts by telling his mom about the date, even going so far as to imagine how the date could have gone if he had established a connection with the vixen from work. But even the idea of the two young foxes being tangled in bedsheets was soon replaced with the image of the young Wilde entwined tightly with the vixen he was sat before. The intrusive thoughts were becoming more and more….annoying, yes that was the word, by the second. 

“Don’t think about her like that, don’t think about her like that,” he repeated over in his head.

“It sounds like you showed her a lovely time, sweety,” his mother piped, unintentionally interrupting his internal grappling. “But maybe a candlelit dinner was too intimate for a first date?”

Nick looked sideways at her, his mind still trying not to push the thoughts any further than he could help.

“That’s not how I would have taken you out,” she said with a slight twinge of something warmer than sweetness dripping in her voice.

“Shit,” he thought. 

“Oh?” he said trying to keep his cool despite rising suspicions. His brow perked. “And how would you have wined and dined me?”

“Well…” She adjusted in her seat; for some reason the idea of her sitting across from Nick in some swanky restaurant for a candlelight dinner had sent a vivid flush to her cheeks, thankfully covered up by her fur. “I think that dinner is a very nice way to start. Someplace nice but not too fancy…”

“After I picked you up for our date of course,” she paused to narrow her eyes, “you did pick her up, didn’t you?”

“Of course, mom. You raised me to be a gentlemammal.”

Claire nodded with a smile. 

“I know it couldn’t have been your fault that the date ended like it did,” she said trying to hide as much of her motherly bias as she could. Nick could see right through her though, and merely shrugged.

“Guess I’m not cut out for the dating life just yet.”

Claire responded with a shrug of her own. 

“Well, you’ll always be my special todd,” she tried with a soft smile.

Nick would have said something snarky, shot back with a barb of innocent sarcasm to shrug off his loneliness. But when he looked back up to see the caring smile and warm eyes full of support he stopped himself. Through all of the trouble he’d given her growing up his mother always stuck by him in the end. Even now as grown fox she was nurturing and careful with helpful support. He couldn’t help but smile and wrap her up in a hug.

“Thanks, mom,” he said. And after a pause added, “You’re the best girl a guy could ask for.” It was another half joke between them, though one that poked at her heart a little. 

She squeezed him tighter, her paws smoothing over the taut muscles of his back as a surprising blush warmed her cheeks. 

“Oh hush, you. You don’t want to be stuck with an old crow like me forever.”

Nick pulled back but kept his arms still looped at her waist.

“I could do a lot worse than you, Mom. You’re still a lot prettier than most of the vixens I see, and they’re dolled up twice as much.”

Her cheeks grew hotter. “You’re such a flatterer, Nicky. With a tongue like that, it’s a wonder some vixen hasn’t jumped on you already..”

“I guess so,” he shrugged back, doing his best to ignore the double entendre of her previous statement. His fingers entwined around her back with a smile. “But I’m looking for love, not just a fun ride, and maybe I’ve already got enough of that at home,” he said with cocky mirth.

She should have laughed off the joke. Instead his mother’s eyes widened ever so slightly at the compliment.

They were both suddenly very aware that their hug had lingered far longer than could be considered platonic, and they quickly put some small space between them. 

There was a pause, almost as if they were both acknowledging the awkward air between them. Claire’s paws twisted together and Nick tried desperately to look anywhere but at his mother. He leaned back into the cushions and might have whistled if it wasn’t such an obvious deflection. The feeling between them didn’t dissipate though, as both foxes gave into curiosity and stole a glance across the gap at each other. Mrs. Wilde gave her son a soft smile, full of warmth, and Nick gave her a sheepish one in return. The tension in the room eased and Claire let her paws rest at her sides.

“You know you never have to try and impress me, Nick. I’ll always love you no matter what. And I’m here for anything you need.”

The word slipped out before he could stop it.

“Anything?”

It was ambiguous to be sure, but Claire’s heart couldn’t help skipping a beat at the implications her mind drew. She leaned a little closer and her fingers stretched over his, resting gently against the fur there. Nick was close enough that she could smell his body wash, and her nose twitched as she took a deep whiff of it. She’d noticed this smell many times before, but had never been this close, so soon after a shower while his body was still hot and his fur still held the sweet and spicy scent of cinnamon. She almost licked her lips as she formed her next word.

“Anything,” she replied. Her body tensed but for a second when she felt his breath so close to her lips, how she could smell the scent of his shampoo mixed with his natural musk and how enticing it was to her senses. And in the moment she was surprised when she felt her eyes close and lean even closer to her son’s waiting mouth.

The oven dinged.

The brief sound was enough of a cue to shake the mother and son from their trance, though it was Claire that opened her eyes fast enough to see that her son’s had also closed, and his muzzle was still slightly parted. When Nick opened his eyes, he was greeted with the vision of his mother blushing with an open stare; his cheeks reddened too and he immediately turned away to clear his throat. 

Claire rose, smoothing out her ruffled shirt.

She also cleared her throat before speaking,“Um, right,” before she turned and headed for the kitchen.

“What just happened?” she thought to herself. “I have the hots for my son. I want to jump my son’s bones. I want him to bend me over the counter right here and-“ she shook her head as subtly as possible to clear the intrusive thoughts. Her mind was racing at a million miles per second and she was already jumping to ludicrous conclusions.

Claire cracked open the oven to see the cooking sheet laden with perfectly portioned biscuits baking on the rack. The heat from the oven did little to help alleviate her already flaring body heat, but it did help to draw her focus to something more normal than the taboo thoughts she was having; just not before she wondered how her son felt about what had almost transpired.

While she was trying to busy herself with the cookies Nick was facing a very similar conundrum. Though he was remiss in taking the risk of even looking his mother in the eye after….that, he couldn’t help but follow her with his eyes into the kitchen to watch her work. 

She was the same mother he had always known, occupying herself with clearing a space on the counter before checking gauges on the stove; but there was something almost new about her. Nick found himself observing the way she moved more closely, how her tail swayed with her hips or how her ears flicked with each sound. He observed the twist of her slender waist when she turned, and the slight crinkle and stretch of the fabric of her clothes over her body and how it outlined her form rather nicely. And when she opened the oven door and bent over to take the cookies Nick’s eyes widened and his gaze focused intently on her backside.

The hypnotic sway of her tail obscured his view of her butt every few seconds, but the slight wiggling of her rear in his direction almost made his fingers itch for a touch. 

His mother was by no means overweight, but the years had been kind filling out her body enough to perfectly stretch the fabric of her clothes each time she knelt over. Those pants were a little too tight for their own good, he thought. Who was she trying to impress? Regardless of who her intended audience was, he was the one watching and he was highly enthralled with the attractive female form before him.

The musings on her (probably) innocuous choice of wardrobe were brought to a screeching halt by a quick, cute swish of her tail and the resulting twinge of arousal it sent beneath the todd’s towel. 

Nick’s ears perked up in shock. He was still wearing only a towel! And... now he was beginning to get a boner from staring at his mother’s rear. Part of him was repulsed by the idea; she was his mother, after all. Entirely out of his control, the taboo thrill served only to strengthen the growing hardness between his legs. 

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen Nick’s mom was continuing her internal debate and was unsuccessfully trying to drown it by busying herself at the oven. 

“Good lord, the muscles on that boy,” she thought to herself, the image of her son’s wet body still burning in her mind. “He wasn’t even flexing and he looked so...taut.”

She reached for the stovetop and grabbed the oven mitt found there, donning it before returning to inspect the cooking sheet below. As the moments ticked by more and more images began to form behind her eyes, images any normal mother would never think of with her son.

Claire imagined running her fingers over the smooth muscles of his chest. She thought of the sensation of his fur against hers as she did it, how he would shiver under his mother’s touch, or how he might even repay the contact by running his own digits along her body. She told herself that it was the heat of the oven that had her face turning red beneath her fur, but the fierce ardence growing between her thighs proved otherwise. She shifted her legs trying to subtly adjust her panties that began to stick to her labia. 

She was shook from her thoughts by the sound of some soft rustling from the couch followed by the angel-sweet voice of her Nick.

“Everything okay, mom?” he paused as he seemed to be distracted by something. “You’ve uh, been down there a while.”

With an painfully obvious nervous laugh Claire finally stood with the tray of treats in her grip.

“Of course,” she said and set the tray on the counter to cool. Internally she sighed. She wasn’t crazy about losing her final excuse not sit down with her son after realizing what she was feeling towards her son was unequivocally lust; something that had never crossed her mind as a problem until now.

It didn’t take long for the dangerous heat to leave the cooking sheet, and after checking to make sure the oven was off Claire transferred the treats onto a plate to take to the living room. The quiet was calming her down, giving her enough time to settle her nerves and go back to seeing her son simply as her darling boy; her darling boy that looked back into the kitchen and playfully threw a wink in his mother direction. She froze when she caught the gesture, and again she was helpless as the itch of desire returned worse than before. Claire gulped back her emotions, and opting not to further delay the inevitable conversation grabbed the plate of cookies and returned to the living room to face her son.

Arriving at her destination, her eyes were immediately drawn to the pillow on his lap, and how he was doing his best to let his arms rest upon it casually, but failing badly and continuing to shift awkwardly. Claire Wilde was no fool; she knew what her son was hiding beneath that pillow. The tension in the air was obvious to both of them, neither just wanted to admit it yet. But still Claire tried to lighten the mood with banter.

“Well,” Claire started, setting down the plate on the coffee table, “I wouldn’t get too lost in your own head over one bad experience. You two might not have been a good match but that doesn’t mean there’s not someone out there for you.”

Nick crossed his arms over his chest with a quiet huff.

“I know that. It’s just a little disheartening is all, mom.”

The corners of Claire’s mouth dropped for a second before being replaced with higher spirits, as usual for her. It wouldn’t be accurate to say she was always happy, but nobody could claim she didn’t give it her best shot.

“Well, I’ll always be here for you to come back to when you’re down.” She slid the plate closer to her son. “And cookies make everything better,” she smiled.

Nick eyed her from the side, and after a beat he couldn’t help but smile back with a shrug. 

“Cookies always help,” he said and leaned forward, careful not to knock the pillow in his lap away and grabbed one of the crispy treats. They were still warm, and his mouth began to water in anticipation. Claire joined him in snacking, taking and eating her own cookie after she made sure it was cool.

They ate in silence for a while, neither addressing their earlier departure from parental norms, though that didn’t mean they weren’t still feeling the underlying attraction to one another. Claire broke the silence once more trying to turn the conversation, quiet as it was, back to Nick’s dating life.

“Just keep being the fine young man I raised, and in time you’ll find the one who’s right for you.”

He nodded, checking the last bits of his cookie and swallowing it.

“I will. Gotta prove that Mama Wilde raised a gentlemammal, after all.”

“I did didn’t I? And what a fine todd you’ve grown up to be,” she said. Noticing a few crumbs on his muzzle, she reached a paw up to wipe her son's cheek.

Nick innocently rolled his eyes at the motherly gesture; Even after so long she still treated him like a pup at times. He was her son, after all.

“Mom, please,” he groaned with juvenile disdain.

Claire giggled soundlessly. 

“A mother’s work is never done.”

“It would be if you’d just let me have my cheek back,” Nick shot back with a slight smirk.

“Oh hush, you know you love the pampering.”

Claire kept brushing her paw along his muzzle long after the crumbs had been swept away, and soon the innocent gesture turned from maternal instinct into a continued sensual caress of her son’s cheek. Her touch retained the motherly care her son was used to, but Claire could tell that he knew this seemed different in some way. He felt so warm under her touch, and Mrs. Wilde couldn’t help but take another opportunity to notice his body and how toned he looked under his fur.

She’d wiped the crumbs away with no fuss, but her paw had stayed on his muzzle. Claire stroked his whiskers thoughtfully, again drinking in the beautiful male her son had grown to be. Nick blushed under his fur against his mother’s touch, the warmth of which she felt and giggled at, but kept her supportive gaze on him. His eyes looked up to meet hers and they both stopped in the moment. 

Nick could almost feel her pulse quicken through her fingertips still along his cheek when he turned into her touch. And when their eyes met for one fleeting moment,Nick knew what he wanted to do. Slowly his head cocked and turned to press more firmly against her paw. After stealing a final gaze at his mother’s loving violet eyes and seeing no more reservation there, Nick reached up to clasp over her wrist before closing his eyes and pressing one slow and sweet kiss against her paw. He could feel the soft shiver that seemed to radiate through her body when his lips grazed the pad of her palm, and how tender the skin felt against the delicate touch of his lips. He heard the short release of a sigh on his mother’s voice when he tried for another smooth peck, this time further towards her wrist, and then another, and another until they were so close that their muzzles almost touched.

She was already leaning in so close, Nick didn’t have to move far before his lips brushed lightly over hers. At the first touch of his breath, Claire’s eyes closed and her mouth instinctively parted before she could think twice. He moved over her softly, gentle with his slow advance upon her, finally completing the kiss only when he knew she wasn’t pulling away. And when their lips closed over each other they both knew that was it; there were no reservations in the moment. There was solace and comfort just like before, but deepened by the physical contact shared between lovers that combined to form such a sensation of rightness with the both of the foxes that they practically melted into the other’s embrace. Nick’s arms moved to wrap around her shoulders, ignoring the pillow sliding from his lap. Claire held her paw against his cheek letting her other paw snake around and down the curvature of his spine just above his tail. She allowed herself some small exploration of his body, indulging to feel the strong ripple of his muscles flex towards her as they both moved to brace against each other. Nick finally allowed his tongue to tease across the threshold of her mouth and fully taste his mother’s growing moan, and she reciprocated tracing over the hot appendage with her own. It had been a long time since she felt this connected with another mammal, and somehow with her son it felt all the more right.

They finally broke the kiss with a gasp between the two of them. They had let themselves be connected for so long it was almost torture to let go of the taste, a sentiment punctuated by the few soft pecks Nick tried against his mother’s lips before resting his head against hers to catch his breath. 

Looking downwards Claire opened her eyes to see her son’s towel had been brushed away in their embrace, revealing almost proudly the full girth of his engorged length pointing directly up at her, a bright glistening bead of precum building on the tip. She gaped wide-eyed at its size and hardened state, and blushed at the clear indicator of how her special boy was feeling towards her right now.

Nick opened his eyes, and upon the realization of his lack of modesty he quickly snatched one of the throw pillows from the side to hide his growing excitement in front of the woman that raised him. He had hoped….what exactly had he hoped? That they could take this slow? Or that he wouldn’t have had to explain how he was currently throbbing for his own mom? How he so desperately wanted some release from her?

Although he hadn’t yet left her embrace fully Nick quickly shifted on his rear to better hide the red burning from his fur and his rod, and scooted a few inches away. It was clear to his mother that he was ashamed, ashamed of the feelings he had for her right now, and of how blatantly obvious it was that he wanted to fuck her. If his demeanor hadn’t shown it, his body had clearly betrayed any nuance he might have retained.

Claire traced a digit over her lips, both in a show of concern for her boy and in quick remembrance of the contact they shared only moments before. The kiss had been electric to say the least. It had been so long since she had last felt any sort of connection like that, and perhaps it was just the time or a sign of something deeper, but she had never felt such burning desire towards another mammal or for her. The way her son….her son, had kissed her was so sweet and tender, she had never felt so cherished before, not even by his father. A part of her mind cried out how what they did was wrong, but even that part was second and triple guessing itself when thinking of the way their bodies fit together. If it had felt so right with just a kiss, just imagine how it would feel if they….

She stopped herself when she heard her son swallow back an audible pang of guilt. 

“Nick? What’s wrong?”

Nick wiped at his nose with a sniff.

“I-I’m sorry mom. I didn’t mean to-“ he stopped to swallow back again, “I didn’t mean to take advantage or anything…”

Claire cocked her head.

“Take advantage? What in heaven do you mean, sweety? You didn’t take advantage of anything.” She tried to lift his face towards hers with a finger but he shrugged her away.

“But I did,” he said still not facing her. “I know you’ve been alone since dad’s been gone, and I’ve just felt so frustrated with all the dates, and I just….” he struggled out the next words. “I just feel so comfortable around you and you’re always so good to me, and you’re such a beautiful woman, I just….” Every word to him seemed only to dig the hole deeper. But Claire wasn’t about to let him.

“No, no, honey!” She moved back to his side, cradling his face in her paws. “I understand, I do….”

“I’m a freak.”

Claire’s eyes grew stern.

“Nicholas Piberius Wilde, you are not a freak. It is perfectly natural to feel an….attraction to the closest female in times of frustration. Everyone has a dry a spell sometime.” She paused for a moment. “Do you know what you’re asking for with that kiss, Nick?”

After a steely pause, he nodded his head yes. But again Claire asked.

“Are you sure?”

“I know,” he groaned and looked down at his open paws on his lap. “And I know it’s weird, and different, and kind of freaky, but….” he trailed off into another bout of silence.

Claire blinked slowly at him, watching her boy go through the same motions as her but much more open about them. Her lips pursed and relaxed, trying out the words before she spoke them.

“I’d be lying if I said I don’t want it too,” she said with reluctant admission. Nick looked back to her with a mixture of surprise and relief apparent in his features.

“Really?”

She nodded.

“You don’t make it easy for me either, honey. Walking around in next to nothing like you do.” She said the words with a soft smile and Nick blushed at his lack of modesty once more. Claire continued.

“You’ve always been special to me, Nick. And you always will be. Even if….” She stopped and made sure of what she was saying. “Even if we do things and you want to stop. I want you to know that I want to do things too, dear. You’re not forcing me into anything.”

There was silence for a period of time while her words sunk in. The two red foxes, as open as they usually were, still mulled it over on their heads, and Nick wanted to be sure all lines were clear before they proceeded with….whatever this was.

“What kind of things?” he said breaking the ice. 

Claire shifted in her seat, not wanting to look her son in the eyes when she thought of such things. She was finding the ideas delicious but there was still a sheen of taboo there when brought into context of doing them with her own flesh and blood, especially with her son no less. But each time the image of the two in whatever embrace she imagined formed in her head the reluctance was chipped away bit by bit, instead being replaced with an insatiable curiosity.

“Well….we can do things without our clothes on,” she said trying to be as noncommittal to the idea as she could. It was more out of restraint than genuine aversion; she just wasn’t used to discussing these things with Nick.

“Like naked twister?” Nick joked in a quiet tone.

That made her smile again, and sparked some of her own charm and snark to be injected into her words.

“We can try that. Though I was thinking something a lot more hands-on,” she spoke with a flirtatious ring to her voice.

“Y-yeah? What does that mean?”

Claire nodded.

“Whatever you want it to mean, honey.”

“So we can….do it?”

She tilted her head on her shoulder with a small smile.

“If you’d like. I know I’d like to.”

“Do you think of me like that?”

“Not until recently. I can’t help but feel a little jealous of all the lucky vixen’s you’ve talked about before.” Claire’s mind was filled with thoughts of her son in various stages of lovemaking and her mouth began to water. A twinge of arousal helped its way to her other lips as well at the thought of his touch below her waist. 

“I think of you too, mom.”

Claire perked a brow.

“Oh? And what do you think about?”

Nick swallowed but his eyes were fixed on her. They scanned upwards from the end of her toes to the tip of her ears, pausing everywhere in between to drink her in with reckless abandon. 

“How much I want to touch you. And where I want to touch you.”

The two of them looked at each other, daring the other to take the next step. Claire’s paw found its way atop of Nick’s, and her fingers caressed him gently. Her touch was comforting, and Nick allowed himself to calm despite the raging twitch he hid beneath his pillow. Both of them were almost certain of what was to come next.

“Are you nervous?” Claire said, watching her fingers play over his and entwine between them. 

Nick nodded hurriedly, confirmation that had Claire crossing her paws in her lap.

“I know you’ve dated, but…. I’m sure you’ve been with other women before, yes?”

Nick blushed.

“Not as many as you’d think,” he said quietly trying to hide his embarrassment from his mother.

There was a silence for a moment.

“Well...I was never with anyone aside from your father.”

Nick gaped.

“A beautiful vixen like you? I’m surprised there hasn’t been more takers.”

She blushed.

“I appreciate the thought, but it’s true. I never really saw the need to put myself back on the market but….a woman still has needs.” Her paw reached over to squeeze around her son’s and he relayed the gesture in turn.

“I guess I just never had my fill,” she said with a shrug and a seemingly innocent smirk.

Nick snorted causing his mother to roll her eyes.

“Oh don’t be childish, this is really hard for me to admit.”

Nick ignored the low hanging fruit - that comment was ripe for many a comeback - and nodded with slow understanding. His mind was still mulling over the minutiae of the proposition, but he knew he had already made up his mind. Still, his mother asked.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Her voice was calm, and Nick could sense the wanting behind it as she spoke, but it still held an air of compassion now mixed in.

“I’m okay with it if you’re okay with it,” was his reply.

Claire turned fully towards him now, her eyes locked on his so there was no mistaking her words or intentions. She took his other paw in hers and held him gently with all the love he was used to.

“Nothing we do will ever change how I feel about you, Nick. If we do this you’ll still be my special boy, and I’ll always be there and love you as your mother. But yes, I do want this. Do you understand?”

Nick swallowed back the pang of nervous emotion that rose in his belly. He did want her. He wanted to hold her close like never before with her lips upon his, with their bodies intertwined, fur caressing against hers in every way possible. He nodded, resolute in his decision, never more sure of the love they shared for each other, but now with the added layer of trust she afforded him.

She smiled at him, and lifted her paw to caress his cheek before leaning in to press their lips together once more, that again stoked the embers of building lust between them. She broke the kiss with a ragged breath and looked up to see her son waiting for whatever was to come next.

“Besides,” she said with her sweet smile turning to a devilish grin, “who better to have sex with than someone who loves you no matter what?”

Everything clicked into place in the brief silence right before the two vulpines joined once more with renewed fervor. Closer than ever before their paws explored each other’s bodies, caressing the curves and pushing back the fur beneath their fingertips. Claire’s fingers trailed down over his hips, and Nick’s legs reflexively winced inwards as his mother further teased the source of his ministrations. She pulled back from the kiss with a smile, looking down at the lap of her waiting son.

“Oh honey,” she moved her paw over the pillow. “That mustn’t feel comfortable. Here. Let mama take care of that for you.”

She lifted the pillow gently, revealing her son’s member once more to her. This time she was able to get a better look though, and Mrs. Wilde was very impressed with what she saw; the generous length of her son’s cock, the tapered tip that built a drop of precum, and the healthy throb as she laid eyes on it, all of these pleased her and sent a primal thrill through the vixen’s body and down to her sex.

Adjusting her thighs together, Claire softly placed a paw against her son’s chest and laid him back on the couch. Her eyes never left the pulsing member as she prepared herself for what she’d like to do to it, to him.

With her boy flat against the cushions, Claire brought her paw over his thighs. Her fingers traced the softer fur there, exploring the taboo area her paws never dared search out before, and caressed softly towards his sheath and brushed lightly against the base of his length. Nick gasped at the tease and felt the cool air of his exposed member overshadowed by the looming muzzle of his mother as she drew closer to her prey. Her eyes scanned over its surface, taking in its visage before finally reaching up to slowly wrap her fingers around the hardened flesh. It was as pleasantly warm like the one she remembered, and it throbbed softly against her pads.

Claire looked up from her new toy to see her son’s head lolled back struggling to hide the slight wince of sensation her grip cast over him. He slowly opened his eyes to meet hers. The sight of his mother’s face near his cock made him throb more, and the hardness became almost painful as he yearned for relief.

“M-mom,” he managed to gasp out on a breath, “I need to come.”

Mrs. Wilde stifled a giggle with her free paw.

“My boy is eager to start, isn’t he?” Nick nodded with a slight whimper.

In response Claire decided to stroke her paw down over his hiding knot. Again he gasped, and seeing her boy’s reaction gave the vixen another shiver that made her moan quietly. His leg slid to rest as his mother’s further ministrations began to drive him towards release. He wriggled and writhed under her control just as he had as a pup, Mrs. Wilde thought, though now the reasons were much more risqué in nature. Nick’s already light breaths turned ragged when the grip around his member tightened ever so slightly and increased its pace. Her movements were measured and precise, just enough to continue the build towards her son’s peak clearly shown by the light glistening off his tip. The lovely liquid dripped from the opening of his length over the vixen’s working paw. Her canine senses once more detected the sweet aroma of his musk again stoking the fire within her.

She needed to taste him now.

Sliding into a kneeling position across from her son, Claire adjusted her pants as not to stick uncomfortably against her, and leaned over before quickly opening her mouth and taking her son past her lips. Nick gasped when she took his member with surprising expertise, and his mother’s tongue slid along the underside of him as she began bobbing him inside her mouth.

Claire began to work herself as well, reaching a free paw back and rubbing the growing wetness between her legs, pressing harder each time she sunk her lips over his engorged length, and moaning softly against the rigid flesh. She could hardly believe she was giving oral pleasure to her son, but she was more excited than she had ever been; if they were willing to take this further Nick was in for a real treat if he managed to get her out of her pants.

Nick shut his eyes as a mix of endorphins flooded his body with a sense of comfortable heat and lust that had him resting his paws along Claire’s shoulders, coaxing her gentle bobs to increase pace. His digits traced upwards over her neck and cradled her face until Nick gave a slight push against her head so that she better engulfed his cock past her lips. For a few choice motions his mother took him all the way to the knot with hidden prowess; his father had been a lucky fox. But now she was all his. The sight of seeing his mother tickle the back of her throat with his cock had Nick grunting and he began to twitch inside her, a cue she caught on to and again bobbed all the way down and began to swallow the first load her son pumped into her.

Nick gasped and wanted to hold her head in place so that she took all of him but he needn’t bother - Claire had already sunk as far down as she could on his cock, taking each spurt of hot liquid with an audible moan and swallowing his gift eagerly. The sudden taste of her son’s seed had her instinctively shove her paw past her waistband and into her soaked panties to quickly insert a finger past her wanting lips, and sent a shock of pleasure as her body rocked with her first small orgasm.

Once the last pangs of overwhelming pleasure subsided, Nick opened his eyes to see his mother expertly attending to his length, licking the excess cum that slid down the sides and sucking on the head for any remnants of sweet and salty liquid. She released his head with a pop from her lips and rested her cheek against his lap. Her paw never lost its grip on him though; she continued to slowly stroke his manhood and keep him stiff for what was to come.

“Mmmmm,” she hummed and batted her eyelashes slowly. “So very filling.”

Although the sight of his mom nuzzling against his foxhood had him stiff again in no time, Nick’s breathing began to return to normal, at least enough to form coherent thought.

“You’re really good at that, mom.”

Claire cocked her head in a show of some modesty.

“I’m a little out of practice but I think I did okay.” She punctuated her words with a long lick up the side of her son’s member, causing him to shiver before she again rested in his lap. “You really hit the spot yourself, Nicky. I wouldn’t mind a drink of you every now and then.”

Nick basked placidly in the fantasy of his mother going down on him in all manners of the day: the picture of him coming home after a long day of work and hugging his mother only for her to drop to her knees and undo his pants sent another taboo thrill through him. He could get used to the deeper level of pampering from his parent.

“I noticed you had a little fun of your own,” he said peeking an eye at the still clothed vixen with a sardonic smirk.

She blushed under his watch, looking down to see that she had soaked through her gray sweats to show a growing dark spot along her nethers. She reached down and rubbed the spot, biting her lip and looking back up at her son. This did nothing to abate the further stiffening of Nick’s length as the anticipation turned as painful as the wait. He wanted to be inside her now and hear his mother moan his name. But Nick was still a gentlemammal.

“Do you want me to take care of you too?”

Claire chuckled soundlessly to herself. 

“My darling boy,” she said, and again rested her cheek to nuzzle against him. “I’d rather you just took me to my room and fucked me right now.”

Nick’s pupils shrank and instantly another bead of cum built on his tip. This did not go unnoticed and Claire carefully kissed the sweetness up before looking back and awaiting his reaction. Words were hard, and rather than wait for confirmation the boy just nodded his acknowledgment as the vixen rose to her feet and relinquished her grip on him. Claire turned and curled her finger for him to follow, and she sauntered down the hallway putting a little more sway to her hips than was necessary to entice her boy. Almost hypnotized Nick followed her swishing tail, standing to his feet and letting his rod lead the way.

—-

Nick was obviously ready, and so was she, but there was still one thing left before they could get down to the main event. 

“Undress me, sweetheart.”

Still in his trance Nick nodded, lifted his paws to the hem of her shirt and began to do so. His fingers slipped under the soft fabric and just barely grazed his mother’s fur as he lifted the article up and over her head revealing the lighter fur that trailed from her chin down past her navel. It was about the same color as her son’s down fur, though the lighter orange on the rest of her body provided a much softer visage to the todd; he had always considered his mother to be beautiful, but now she was attractive. Especially in this light.

Claire’s lavender bra restrained the healthy girth of her breasts but before she could reach back to undo them Nick stopped her.

“Let me,” he said gently. Claire obliged and let her arms fall to her sides. She was surprised when rather than turn her around Nick simply stepped forward and looped his arms under hers to reach for the clasp. Doing so only brought them closer together and Nick seized the opportunity to softly suck at her exposed nape, planting sweet kisses along her craning neck while he worked. She was surprised by the pleasant attention and found her own arms reaching up to smooth their way over his muscular back, tracing up the middle and enjoying the flick of his fur along her fingertips. Nick had easily undone the clasp but allowed her to finish her short exploration before he stepped back to let her bra fall to the floor, revealing his mother’s supple bosom just above a pawful. Claire crossed her arms at the wrist and pushed them together in an adorable display of shyness.

“They’re not that big,” she said sheepishly. The vixen grabbed at Nick’s wrist and lead his paw up and placed it on her soft chest. “But for now they’re yours.”

Nick ventured a soft squeeze, testing the soft fur and even softer flesh beneath it as gentle as possible, his thumbs dancing playfully over the pink bud of her nipples. Long ago she had weaned him on the soft mounds, and she would sometimes poke fun by thanking him for not biting when he was a kit. He had characteristically rolled his eyes albeit with a sharp smile then, but now he shared her gratitude; her breasts were perfect and still perky, and more than enough to play with.

Nick joined his other paw on her uncovered breast and squeezed a little harder making his mother exhale a very quiet moan. He smiled.

“You’ve been hiding these from me this entire time?” he joked, looking up at her with innocent eyes.

“Not forever,” she replied, watching him carefully knead her chest together. “Just since you were little. But now you can do with them as you will, honey.”

He looked up at her again.

“Can I?”

She nodded.

Slowly he bent down and brought his lips to purse ever so carefully in a kiss over the mounds; he tried a few pecks along the sides before he moved to lap his tongue at her nipples. He kissed one then the other, sucking lightly as he knew the sensitivity of a woman’s body. He did his best to indulge in the base craving and also draw more of that sweet sound from his mother’s voice. She watched him thoughtfully, how he nursed on her like he had so many years ago but now with a much more mutual desire between them. The gentle applying of pressure here and there made the matron shiver to her core, and she found herself reaching up behind his triangular ears to scratch softly as he tasted her.

When he was satisfied Nick pulled back to stand before her and embraced her with another deep kiss, pressing his lips with hers in a way a mother never thought of her son. She looped her arms up and around his neck drawing him in closer and they both moaned into the other. Nick’s idleness was short lived however, as his paws traced along her bare back and down past her waist, slipping past the elastic of her panties to squeeze her glutes. His fingers dared a little more though and reached beneath her tail even lower to trace the fringes of her soaking lips, smoothing circles in the wet fur between her legs. Claire’s moans rose in volume, the sparks of pleasure beginning to build from his soft touches. She pulled back to see his eyes full of caged lust, still on the surface but quivering in those deep emerald pools.

“I want more,” he said.

She joined her lips to his once more before pushing down on his shoulders. Nick understood and sank to his knees, his paws slipping from their place inside her pants to loop his thumbs in the band at her waist. While he pulled her pants down Claire stood waiting for whatever her son planned for her, continuing to play with his ears softly and periodically stroking over his head in encouragement. He dragged her sweats down inch by inch, savoring each new visual of her legs and revealing her matching purple panties, standard briefs he noted, though they were anything but unremarkable to him.

Claire stepped out of her pants once they were at her ankles and this brought the center of her heat closer to her son’s muzzle, tantalizing him with the now much stronger scent of her womanhood. With one final glance upwards at her, Nick pressed forward with his nose and nuzzled against her core. Claire bit her lip at the welcome pressure, her son’s enthusiasm clearly showing from his fervor at which he explored her opening and how his own member dripped on the floor. It wasn’t long before his appetite got the best of him and her son shot out his tongue to lap at the soaking wetness of her panties. The more directed pressure was even more pleasurable, but Claire wanted even more. With gentle digits around her son’s muzzle, she coaxed him aside just long enough to quick drop her panties, then pushed his muzzle into her depths.

Nick was surprised at first but he had also been waiting. Eagerly he dove his tongue up into her, lapping at her juices and lashing across her wet folds. He did his best to try and reach the center of her heat, pressing his long tongue up into her pussy, caressing her inner walls in a way that made his mother groan in ecstasy. Nick swallowed up her juices as she produced them, his lips kissing over her clit while his tongue was licking along the crease of her opening. She pulsed and flexed against his muzzle in response. Claire was beginning to find it hard to stand though, and hooked a leg up and around her son’s shoulder, leaning into each delicious wave of sensation he produced, She wanted nothing more than for him to make her cum. Nick reached his paws behind her to cradle her butt and press harder into her, and when he was sure he found what was her clit, curled his lips around it and sucked before lapping with the entire flat of his tongue.

Claire was fit to burst before he cradled her backside, but the way he kissed her pearl at the same time drove her over the edge; her leg curled around his back and she pressed her heel into him panting, and arched her head back in a building moan.

“Yes yes yes!” she yelled as her body tightened around her darling boy and was brought to her second orgasm of the day. 

Her body slackened against him, and Nick quickly stood to hold his mother against his chest as she rode out the afterglow. Her arms went around him too, pulling her into his chest to inhale his sweet musk. She closed her eyes and just let the moment of closeness wash over them. They stood there for a beat, mother and son both having brought the other further towards completion and loving every second of it. And all throughout it their attraction was still maintained. Perhaps even stronger than ever.

When Nick drew his hips back it was then then that Claire noticed how his cock rubbed up and between her legs, and caressed her slit. Through her own arousal she could feel the slickness built and dripping along his length, the sensation of him being so close to entering her readied her body for the final plunge: she wanted him inside her. She wanted him to fill her like no one else could.

Shaken from his trance, Nick was still easily turned to the side to sit back on the bed.

“Lie back, honey.” He obeyed and she followed soon after slinging her legs on either side of his hips.

They stood upon the precipice of everything they knew, of which there could be no turning back once it was crossed. Again Claire asked.

“Nick, are you sure you want to do this?”

While her words were full of care her body betrayed any notion of caution she might have had. She was sat straddling her son’s naked hips, the lips of her lower cavern already slicked with her arousal as she reflexively ground over his shaft. Nick shuddered. To anyone else this might have seemed like a cunning ploy on the vixens part, gliding her wetness over him in an attempt at subtle seduction or the like. Nick knew better. He knew that his mother only had the best of intentions for him; just that she was as horny and wanting for it as he was. 

With a slight wimper the matron Wilde ground again, her eyes shut fast at the sensation of the crest of his tip smooth against her womanhood. The motion would have confirmed what the male fox knew in his heart as well as his head had he not already made his decision moments ago.

He nodded, and with a internal sigh of relief mixed with ever growing anticipation Claire slid forwards once more so that her sons cock stood attention behind and between her cheeks. Her eyes locked once more with those of the boy she had raised to be a wonderful, beautiful male. Bracing her paws against his chest she began to lift her hips above his. Nick watched with bated breath as the gorgeous vixen he had known his whole life guided his tip against her welcoming folds, and with a slight drive, pressed down and began to engulf him entirely. 

The first pierce of his tip was understandably exciting; the slickness of her sex encouraged the older vixen to press her entire body against her son, but Claire wanted to savor this moment, the moment when her son became so much more to her. The sudden remembrance of their familial connection sent another taboo thrill that had the female quiver past the next inch of his length slipping in. 

Claire gasped as he entered her. It had been just like his fathers so long ago, but this felt different. She felt a more whole completeness within her as she bore down on him, stretching her passageway with the hard heat of him, gritting her teeth at the fullness that began to build until her butt rested on his hips. He was completely inside her now; she had taken her own son inside her. She had never felt a more filling sensation in her life.

Almost simultaneously they both released the hot breath welling inside them. Nick’s paws had found their way onto her hips in an attempt to steady himself at the feeling of hot wetness around him.

“How does it feel?” she said, cracking open her eyes to peek at him while trying to hide her adjustment to him. 

Nick propped his head up to better see across himself, and looked down to see where he was now joined with his mother. The sight of which sent him reeling and his erection twitched inside her. 

“You feel better than anyone I’ve ever been with, M-mom.” She blushed at the mention of their relationship and the association with the compliment. He felt so dirty saying ‘mom’ to her out loud. It was an acknowledgement of the taboo they were breaking. “Are you okay?”

In response, Claire rolled her hips around the twitching mass pressed inside her. She clenched every time she felt him move, and both of them knew it was all they could do not to lose all control of the situation. 

“So good, honey.” She bowed her head to test their link with another gyration of her hips, and relished at the sensation of his fur rubbing against her clit. “Soooo gooood.”

The movement had Nicks breath hitching again. His eyes snapped shut and a growl built in his throat when she moved, either teasing or daring him to move with her. 

“Mom...are we-?”

She nodded, trying again and failing to hide her excitement. 

“We’re doing it honey.” She clenched again and whimpered a moan. “I’m going to move now.”

Nick returned her nod, eyes glued to the vixen above him. He drank in every detail of her body; from the curve of her breasts and how they pressed together between her arms just below her shoulder, to the way her her thighs rested on either side of his hips and how they squeezed against him. She had only matured finely in her age. His mom was as sexy as ever.

Carefully Claire smoothed her fingers against his chest, each digit savoring the bristle of his fur and the warm skin beneath it; how her son shivered against her welcoming body. She lifted her hips to rise from his impaling member and Nick watched as her lips slid over the side of his length, caressing him like he had never felt before, and then lowered herself with some force till again their hips met. Steadily she increased the tempo and began to ride him. Claire’s eyes watched every movement of her son, how he stared up at her mouth, panting hot breaths as she rocked against him. It wasn’t long before the sounds of wet furs slapping against each other filled the room, and with it came the gentle moans of mother and son as they indulged their lust for each other.

How had it managed to reach this point? Just this morning she was looking across the table at her son over breakfast, noticing that the young todd that had grown into such a handsome fox that made her prouder than any mother before her. And now she was on top of him, his shaft thrusting into her warm pussy and longing to fill her with his seed.

“Fuck me, Nick,” she said closing her eyes in focus. “Please fuck me.”

Her son responded by increasing his pace, driving upwards faster into her hot vent. The harder he drove, the more she bounced against his lap, causing her bosom to bounce in a tantalizing display for her son. Nick felt more than enough courage to reach up and grope at his mother’s breasts, squeezing gingerly with each pump of his foxhood into her. Her body was warm inside and out, and only grew hotter with each passing moment of the incestuous passion they shared. 

“Fuck your mother.”

Each rise and fall against his lap poured more fuel on the heat of the vixen’s core. Each new wave of sensation was an experience of its own, filling her with pleasurable fullness as her darling boy drove into her. Eventually she let her head hang back to better moan her ecstasy to the room. She had needed this as much as him, and with her son she felt a stronger connection than his father before him, and along with that bond came a feeling that made her insides quiver with equal parts affection and satisfaction.

“Mom I’m gonna-“

She nodded hurriedly, eyes still shut in the moment. 

“You can do it, sweetie. Come inside me.”

She had increased her pace so that the sound of smacking was all that could be heard throughout the quiet house. With speed and tact she pressed the last remaining inches of his knot inside her, stretching past what she could have ever expected from the girth of her son. Claire’s eyes shot open at the spike of pleasure driven between her lips. His cock reached the furthest recesses of her, kissing her cervix with a tingle. The feeling of having so much of him inside her pushed her over the edge as she braced her paws against Nick’s chest and her walls tightened around his shaft once more. That was the final straw for him too, as his knot squeezed out the first few streams of cum into his mother.

“Mom!”

The splash of additional warmth inside her was too much, and Claire threw her head back and moaned her son’s name in ecstasy. Their bodies tensed as the pleasure washed over them, before Claire relaxed and slid lazily down her son’s chest.

They laid in silence for a time, their sexes locked together in a carnal embrace that neither had ever considered would be shared between a mother and her son. As the moments passed more blissful throb of Nick’s member further filled his mother with cum eliciting little gasps of pleasure between them. They had done it; they had crossed that line, and the reward was a connection that neither Nick nor Claire could have ever dreamed of reaching between them. But here they were still connected by their most intimate parts and basking in the raw emotion and pleasure their collective orgasm had brought them. It was pure ecstasy.

Groggily Nick pulled his mother closer with his arms around her back, and nuzzled his cheek against her chest. It was a gesture Claire had not seen since he was a little pup, and even then not since he failed to join the scouts. The significance of the gesture was not lost on her, and she reached up to stroke thoughtfully at her son’s head and gave a soft scratch behind his ears like he used to enjoy. He practically purred his affection at her.

“Mom,” he said with his muzzle still resting firmly against her breast. “Is this okay?”

Claire pulled back to better view his face. While she was remiss to lose any contact they shared at that moment she needed to see his reaction when she spoke.

“What do you mean, honey? Of course this is okay,” she said just before a shiver passed through her body as her son’s cock still nestled deep inside her squeezed out another hot spurt against her womb. Claire bit her lip as she rode out the sensation; she was almost ready to go again at this rate.

Nick gulped with the moment of shared pleasure, and once it passed he continued.

“I mean, we just….did it. We had sex,” he said as firmly as he could muster. “Can you get….” he trailed off but adjusted himself a little to a more comfortable sitting position against the backboard of the bed.

“Can I get what? Pregnant?” Claire looked down to their link to see the excess fluid built up inside her begin to ooze out past her lips, the sight of which made her cheeks turn from a satisfied blush to an embarrassed crimson.

“Oh, I see…” She cleared her throat. “No, honey. Not until you’re in season. And that’s not for a little ways off in the winter.”

Nick nodded. Of course he knew that, how silly of him to forget. It was just that in the moment of his mother riding him and wanting so badly to push his knot inside her, he was lucky enough to have remembered to even ask in the moment. 

After another moment of silent reflection Nick chuckled to himself, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling. 

“Did we just…?”

Claire smiled back at him.

“We did.” She leaned forward and guided his chin downwards to place a soft kiss on his lips. “How was it, baby?”

Nick took a moment to drink her in; the woman that birthed him, raised him to be the mammal he was today, and he was currently knot deep inside and filling her with his seed. This beautiful, lovely vixen, and he was lucky enough to call her his mother and his lover.

“You were amazing, mom. The best I’ve had, I think.”

Mrs. Wilde quirked a brow with a growing smirk. She leaned back and rested her paws on her hips, her knees still planted firmly at her son’s sides.

“You think?” she said with a lilt of teasing sarcasm and just the tiniest hint of honest jealousy.

Nick smiled with devilish intent. 

“Well, we’ll have to give it a few more tries before I can be sure.” His mom took that moment to clench her walls around him which coaxed another shot of cum from his tip. Nick whined in response to devious, but decidedly sexy ploy. “But so far I’ve no complaints.”

Claire softened her expression.

“Am I to take that as you wanting to continue this then?”

Nick tilted his head as he looked up at her. From the way she looked at him he could sense the flash of nervousness over her eyes; a feeling which for a moment he shared when he realized how presumptuous his proposition and been in hindsight. Had she thought this was a one night stand? That in some way she was doing her motherly duty by satisfying his urges with her body? Before he had been so sure that this was something they both wanted, maybe even something to pursue further than a quick toss in the sack. But now….

His mother looked at him with those big beautiful violets with such expectancy. She was thinking it too.

“Do you...not want this, mom?” he asked with some hesitation.

Claire watched every move of his face, every twitch of his lips, and flicker in his eyes. He didn’t look upset, or even worried. For a moment she could even see some of his father in him; mostly in the way how his eyes, mysterious as he tried to make himself seem at times, lied such a resoluteness to them. He had already made up his mind. He was just waiting for her.

She chuckled nervously, rolling her shoulders with a shrug and a nervous twitch playing on her lips.

“It’s kind of hard to argue with you when your still inside me, Nick.”

Nick kept that calmness about him though. He didn’t even flinch or laugh to brush this aside as a one off occurrence. 

“Mom,” he said calmly, his eyes never leaving hers.

She stopped, and after a moment felt that calmness wash over her like it had just before their lips touched. Such a sense of serenity and sureness sparkled in his green eyes, and in turn passed it onto her so that her next words were said with utter confidence. 

“I still want this, Nick. I still want you.” It felt like such a reversal when mere minutes ago she was the one holding him and asking if he was sure of this thing between them. Another blossom of motherly pride mixed with loving, physical affection bloomed in her, such that she laid a paw against his chest. She felt the rhythmic rise of his breathing, the raggedness of their romp fading, and the strong but steady beating of his heart under her fingertips.

“If you ever want to stop, or if you find a mate that’s okay. But for as long as you want to be with me like this, I want to be with you as well. And when that day comes we can go back to the way things were before.”

She smiled again, her eyes so full of that relaxing warmth she always gave him.

"I'm not sure I want anything other than what we had just now," he said with the corners of his mouth faltering ever so slightly.

Claire nodded.

"If you change your mind, and only then if you’re sure, I’ll always be here for you. Like this,” she said petting her free paw against her belly where Nick’s length was still trying to desperately to impregnate her, “or however else you need me. Whatever you decide Nick, your mother just wants you to be happy."

Nick sniffed, turning his gaze from hers so as not to betray his cool exterior with joyful tears. He nodded quickly and wiped at his nose before he felt the gentle claws of his mother’s touch at his chin guiding him to look at her. He obliged, and was met with that familiar look of pride but now there was something else in the pools of shimmering violet. Something deeper that he wanted to explore with her. And he knew that whatever happened between them now he was safe in her arms.

“I love you, Nick.”

“I love you too, mom.”

Claire brought his muzzle to hers and they shared a passionate kiss, tasting softly at each other’s lips with all the warmth and care that a mother love for her son had, but also the fiery sensation that two lovers shared for one another. Nick pressed their touch further with his tongue lashing past her lips and Claire reciprocated with her own teasing, and tasted of her son the love and building lust within him. His knot had softened just enough to slip from her lips with a soft plop while they devoured each other, as Claire exclaimed with a throaty laugh against her son’s mouth. They parted with a breath, and each looked to the other for the next step.

“Do you want to go again?” Claire crooned with bedroom eyes.

“Yes ma’am,” Nick beamed.

“That’s my boy.”

———


End file.
